Saelihn Tessarion
Saelihn Tessarion was the hot-blooded half-dragon responsible for reactivating the Gorgodonth Golem that destroyed Ashrindale. She had a destructive love for fire based spells, and usually left a trail of fire, smoke and ash wherever she went. Background Saelihn Tessarion was an elven sorcerer who lived on the Shores about 200 years ago. She was a student at Calorith's Arcane Academy in Tearwood and was the lover of the wizard Kheldom. During the times of Kheldom's usurpation of the farmlands, Saelihn played a minor role as his assistance and messenger, helping him in acquiring materials for his golems and summoning elementals. However, Saelihn was captured by some mysterious creatures on a journey to Neverlight, leaving Kheldom to continue his work alone. Involvement Two hundred years after Saelihn's disappearance in Neverlight, at the time of the Red Star, she once again walked the surface of the Shores. In Neverlight she had been captured by strange underground creatures, who had experimented and read her mind to learn of the surface. These strange creatures had cloned her over and over for those two hundred years to create a perfect, genetically and mentally modified, surface spy. The plans of the underground creatures failed however, when other clones freed the latest clone of Saelihn from her imprisonment and restored her memories of who she was. Somehow Saelihn then escaped Neverlight, taking many of the other clones (some of which were partly brain dead) with her as servants, and once back on the surface she began to plot to continue her master's conquest of the Shores by activating the ultimate warmachine - the Gorgodonth Golem. Soon after her escape to the surface, she sent one of her clone servants across the Sea of Winter to the Yequi Empire to recover the Heart of the Gorgodonth, a Red Star gem, the size of a human head. It was not the clone who returned with the gem to the Shores though, but the elf known as Korak, who had been paid to deliver it. But Saelihn needed more than the gem-heart to activate the golem. She also needed the two parts of the control staff, as well as ancient Arithmian arcane instructions. This led to the attack on the Tower of the Lex Arcanis to steal Kallaisen's journal which held the information about Arithmian golems she needed, as well as the death of Dalawir Fearrinson to find one part of the staff, and the kidnapping of Lorana Aerlian for the second piece of the staff. After many twists and turns, Saelihn eventually acquired both the staff and the journal and was able to reactivate the Gorgodonth. In a dramatic showdown in Ashrindale soon after the activating of the golem, Saelihn was killed by Lil and Saelihn's body taken by Viser to the Lords of Tarloc, showing them that he had killed the 'she-devil' who had set aflame several guards in Tarloc. Viser was rewarded for this heroic deed. The body of Saelihn then mysteriously disappeared in Viser's possession. Strategy * Kill it with fire! And if that doesn't work, kill it with ancient golems or brainwashed clones! Quotes * "So you're here to watch me conquer the Shores.... I've been waiting two hundred years for this!" * "My master, Kheldom, failed two hundred years ago... and I was trapped in Neverlight... He never got to see this ancient masterpiece he so desired." * "Follow me, Gorgodonth! Follow me!" * "I see only one future... in that one you burn!" Category:Non-Player Characters